Stitched Together: A Retelling
by Chris Gammon
Summary: Chap 4 up! A retelling of the story we all know. Interesting new plot points. Same movie, different story. (spelling errors fixed!)
1. Inner Betrayl

In a dark corridor an elevator rose into sight. The passenger approached the faint light coming from a room down the dimly lit hall. He entered and was greeted by a shadowy figure that looked imposing and evil. This figure stared at the passenger with beady red eyes that seemed to glow.  
  
"Is this all of them?" the shadow asked in a nasally French voice.  
  
"Yes, it is all of them. All six hundred and twenty five." The Russian voiced passenger replied.  
  
A small machine, looking like a futuristic gumball machine and functioning the same way, was placed before the Frenchman.  
  
The French voice was revealed to be a small white hamster-like creature wearing a red cape. His cape was held on by a chest piece with a bright yellow "H". Almost like a superhero. The funniest trait of this character was the fact his imposing stature was due to sitting on a stack of phone books.  
  
"Now will I receive payment for experiments?" the Russian man asked, showing himself to be a huge purple alien with four eyes, two on either side of his head. He wore a white lab coat, as all mad scientists do and had three strands of hair protruding from his head. This was the result of Experiment 177 and its flaw in the calculations that created the creature.  
  
The small hamster looked at the purple alien with his beady red eyes.  
  
"I did not promise you any payment! I promised that you would be allowed to keep your job!" the hamster said evilly.  
  
"But you said if I make Experiments, you would pay me for creations. I thought we were partners." The Russian voiced alien said.  
  
"We are no longer partners! Your services are no longer needed you empty- headed idiot scientist!" the hamster replied.  
  
This angered the Russian alien and he grabbed the machine and stormed off.  
  
"I PERFER TO BE CALLED EVIL GENIUS, YOU LOUSY RODENT!" he yelled from down the corridor.  
  
The hamster ran out the door and yelled back down the hallway.  
  
"You will not walk out on me you purple-fat blob! Give me back my Experiments or you will pay!"  
  
"I am afraid that you will be the one who will be paying, Hamster-wheel!" the Russian alien yelled.  
  
"IT'S HAMSTERVIEL!" the hamster yelled. He regained his composure and continued.  
  
"What will you do Jumba? Unleash your experiments on me! HA!"  
Hamsterviel replied with a snort.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I will!" Jumba said angered.  
  
He stormed off further down the hall.  
  
'The best experiment you have can only make sandwiches! How is that going to stop me you pathetic pea-brain scientist!" Hamsterviel asked sarcastically.  
  
"You will see, my furry friend!" Jumba said before he disappeared back down the elevator.  
  
Hamsterviel was left alone to think, standing in the hall.  
  
And thus begins our story.....  
  
Jumba was back in his lab, toiling away. He had to take out Hamsterviel, or else he would take all the credit for the hard work. Jumba couldn't let that little freak take his spotlight. These Experiments were his prized creations and he wasn't about to relinquish credit to no one.  
  
He stood there assessing his arsenal of Experiments.  
  
There was Experiment 002, the living lighting bolt,  
  
Experiment 025, the hair eater that was supposed to eat fuel,  
  
Experiment 620, the time traveler, very destructive,  
  
And finally, the highest Experiment was 625. His abilities included bulletproof skin and bones due to metal fibers, and various other traits for the perfect war machine. It even had an advanced language program so as to talk fluently in any language as if it were second nature.  
  
Unfortunately this Experiment was lazy and good for nothing. Instead of wanting to fight, it wanted to sleep. And its only real talent was making sandwiches.  
  
Sure it was a hit at all the company picnics and scientist conventions, but a laughing stock on the battlefield, if only to feed other fighters.  
  
Jumba had to take all the things that made 625 a war machine, and create something that would actually use these abilities for their intended purpose.  
  
Hamsterviel would never expect it. A totally new Experiment he never seen before, come marching into his lair and destroying everything in its path. Taking out Hamsterviel's operations and hindering his ability to screw Jumba out of a paycheck and take all the credit.  
  
It was the perfect surprise attack.  
  
To top it all off, he could use this Experiment to take the DNA that Hamsterviel has in his lab. This would allow Jumba to steal credit for Hamsterviel's work and make him a laughingstock among the scientific community, even though he was already due to his appearance.  
  
This would work out perfectly. 


	2. The Creation of Destruction

Computer screens were busy with life. Text was scrolling, typing, and indicating various parts of the anatomy of the creature displayed. It looked like 625, but different. It was taller, thinner, and was designed to do everything that 625 was supposed to do but refused.  
  
It had two extra arms and antenna. The majority of Experiments before this one had the same design, but they were all different in abilities and appearance.  
  
This one was designed to throw all the other designs out the window. Better than the previous 625 before it, and evil.  
  
The major flaw of most of the Experiments was emotions. Jumba finally figured out that if he wanted the perfect war machine, it couldn't have emotions. So this Experiment was emotionless. No heart at all. No love, sadness, remorse. It was fueled by the violence it caused.  
  
Since it didn't personally know the other Experiments like the previous ones did, it didn't have a sense of family. It didn't have emotional attachments to hinder performance or thought processes.  
  
It was perfect.  
  
All it had to do now was to be born.  
  
It was still just a concept display of what was to come. What color to make it, should it be fuzzy like the last one? All these options before creating it.  
  
All Jumba knew was that it would be male, and destructive.  
  
Setting to work, the horrible process of playing God was about to begin again.  
  
The computer began recording what Jumba was saying as he performed his work. His gestures resembled those of a conductor, instructing a symphony of insanity.  
  
"Using the covalent chemical bonds, I am able to combine the pseudo DNA and RNA of various types of animal species. Giving the now named '626' the best of the evolutionary traits to survive any climate or situation. His skin will have flame retardant polymers and his bones and skin tissue will incorporate metallic concentrations. The bones will still be hollow to make him lightweight, but will be unbreakable. His skin will make him also bulletproof. All of these traits were apparent in 625 before its decent into the lazy creature it has become now."  
  
Jumba continued. Working as he talked to the recording computer.  
  
"Making improvements over some of 625's traits, I made better variations of such abilities for 626. His eyes are binocular to see great distances, and they are forward facing for optimum efficiency. He has to turn his head to look to the sides. These new eyes allow for efficient locomotion in trees making him able to sneak up and drop on victims. Unfortunately his red reflective retinas for night vision are extremely photosensitive, as they absorb any available light and convert it, and he must be kept away from flashing lights as they will cause painful headaches and confusing euphoria. Since the eyes rely on gathering any available light, in pitch darkness with no light source at all would disable 626's sight. Which is why I added another new element different from 625."  
  
Jumba pulled the eyes from a jar and inserted them.  
  
"His ears are another improvement over 625. The ears are larger than his body, allowing for acute hearing of sounds impossible to normal creatures ears. The ears and some facial features were inspired by the nocturnal creature the bat. Also a bat trait is the size, shape, and motor control of his ears for sonar capabilities when sight is disabled or unavailable. As mentioned earlier."  
  
Jumba continued working, installing the inner organs of the ears.  
  
"626 is more intelligent than 625. Using 90% of his brain instead of the normal 10%, he is able to learn faster and do better than normal intelligent creatures, and therefore gives the impression that he was born with this knowledge. But like all intelligent creatures, he must learn. And I will teach him."  
  
Jumba finished his work. All that was left was the fur color.  
  
"He will not have language program like 625, because of increased intelligence he is able to quickly pick up and speak any language heard long enough." Jumba said, reading the fur. It had to grow, so while he was waiting, Jumba began setting up the experiment training course he used for some of the previous ones. Targets, strength tests, intelligence tests. It was all there and more.  
  
"He will be blue, and fuzzy!" Jumba said, smiling seeing the fur had finally grown in.  
  
It was time for it to awaken.. 


	3. Birth of Creation

After the creation of the last Experiments, Jumba realized that it was better to build from scratch than to combine other's DNA into already existing creatures. The results could be dangerous, disgusting, and eventually die from lack of immunity to disease or of insanity due to being so scrambled in the mind.  
  
It wasn't until the 300 series that Jumba began making them from scratch. And he continued to 625 which was a disgrace. The only reason 626 was conceived was to get back at Hamsterviel. So instead of this Experiment being made for use by military or for some other reason, it was built only for destruction and revenge.  
  
This totally changed the dynamic of the Experiment series due to the fact this one was only created for a personal purpose and not for public or private use. This reason lead to Jumba making 626 have only one mindset, to destroy anything it touches.  
  
626 could life 3000 times his size. An impressive amount of improvement over his forerunners, but unfortunately it could not lift an ounce more. This could prove a problem is something was 3001-infinite in weight.  
  
Another new addition that was improved upon was the poisonous spines on the back. And a brand new feature, was the addition of regenerative capabilities. 626 could regenerate any limb lost in battle to continue fighting.  
  
Jumba's main worry was that making an experiment for a personal vendetta and making it so powerful, that it would turn on him. Having an insatiable lust for carnage, it wouldn't stop, even after it's mission was complete. This would be a problem.  
  
Jumba realized what he had done but it was to late to stop it. He built something so powerful that he engineered his own destruction. Arrogance would take hold, and it would want to fill its hunger for destruction on anyone unfortunate to get in its path. But he would have to try to prevent that from happening.  
  
When 626 was released from its holding capsule, the fluid that nurtured it spilt out, waking the creature up. It looked around frantically, trying to use his photographic memory to remember the place of his "birth". Finally, it looked at Jumba. At first it smiled, making Jumba feel that it would take him out now. But then it frowned and then smiled again, less imposing.  
  
"Fa-a-a-ther." It said in broken English.  
  
The programming had worked! It recognized its creator.  
  
Now came the testing... 


	4. Expect the Unexpected

626 stood up and took in its surroundings. It looked at its "father" and smiled again.  
  
Jumba smiled back and held up a red suit. This suit was skin-tight and forced the experiment to work twice as hard to move its limbs. This is what built its strength, was fighting against the suit.  
  
Jumba zipped the rubber jumper around 626, and it instantly began to move its limbs effortlessly. Even against the suits construction, it could move perfectly.  
  
Pressing a button, Jumba caught 626's attention when a door opened. This led to the testing area where Jumba was to see if everything was perfect. 626 walked slowly into the room, analyzing its new surroundings. In front of it was a table with four laser pistols. 626 instantly knew to pick them up and equipped them like a professional. It took aim and began shooting targets before Jumba could even give the command.  
  
"626 defies all expectations! He is remarkable in his ability to instantly use any object put in front of him." Jumba recorded into the computer.  
  
After decimating all targets in the area, it was time to move to strength test. In front of 626 were two huge space cruisers, one on either end of a plank of wood.  
  
"626," Jumba called through a speaker, "you can lift 3000 times your size. See if you can.."  
  
Before Jumba could finish, 626 already had the cruisers over his head. He stood there, all 4 arms buckling but not giving. In an act of arrogance it began bench-pressing the two ships. Jumba scolded 626, citing that its behavior could get it into trouble.  
  
"Let's move on to intelligence room, shall we?" Jumba said as the next door opened. 626 was already on top of the computer, taking it apart and placing the pieces all over the floor.  
  
"626! You were supposed to program it!" Jumba shouted through the speakers.  
  
626's ears drooped as it picked up the pieces. In a few minuets the computer was back together and functioning. Jumba laughed at this remarkable ability and watched as 626 tipped the computer over after seeing the Windows logo.  
  
"He can even identify abnormalities in programming! He is smarter than I imagined!" Jumba said, praising his little creation.  
  
Next came a "Simon" type game where 626 had to follow the patterns of flashing lights. When they began flashing, 626 flinched at the pain in his eyes. After a few minuets of adjusting, it was able to look at the lights.  
  
"626 can even adjust photosensitive lenses in eyes? I didn't intend that!" Jumba said to himself. He was getting worried. Not only was it exceeding all expectations but it exhibited abilities that Jumba didn't even program. Almost as if the student had surpassed the teacher.  
  
After making the game go so fast it finally exploded, Jumba decided it was time to put 626 in his pen while he analyzed it some more.  
  
He made this as something to surprise Hamsterviel, but it began to surprise even himself as well. 


End file.
